Rejecting Ruby
by HarrowedWriter
Summary: This is a small One-Shot I decided to write after an exchange with a friend on discord. You're a friend of Ruby and several other Beacon students, what happens when she asks you to the dance, and you don't feel the same?


Another day at Beacon.

You weren't sure how a school dedicated to making people fearless hunters could possibly be boring, but the classes were running together just the same as any regular school would. You almost missed your old middle school.

At least you had good friends that made up for the boring classes!

There was Weiss, who was… Rather cold sometimes, but she started to make up for it as the year went on.

Then there was Blake, the reserved and rather solitary book nerd. You didn't exactly talk to her as much as you'd like to, but you made up for that by reading books with her sometimes, and talking about them whenever you could. Which was unfortunately not very often.

Pyrrha was wonderful and fun, so was Jaune, even if he struck you as a bit of a wreck. You had to wonder how he'd gotten into Beacon in the first place, but it wasn't really your place to judge so you stayed out of it.

Nora and Ren were two who you saw around each other rather often. You sympathized with Ren, unsure of how he could really handle Nora's energetic behavior. Though you could tell Nora had the hots for him from the get go, it was just a matter of knowing when they'd get together… That wasn't your concern though.

Yang was a bit older than you, but she was really cool. Unfortunately you didn't see much of her, when you did though she almost seemed to come prepackaged with her sister, yet another friend of yours.

Ruby was… Something else, you had to admit. Energetic and playful, she honestly made you tired.

It's not like that was necessarily a bad thing. You just didn't think you had it in you to keep up sometimes. It was a mystery as to why she continued to hang around you and drag you around to do things with her, but you didn't have the heart to tell her no most of the time.

Lately she'd begun acting kind of strange around you, and you weren't really sure what to make of it. Just a bit quicker to fluster over small things, embarrassed about talking about more… Sensitive topics that in the past she was completely fine with. Her sister seemed to know what was going on, acting all coy about it and doing everything in her power to fluster Ruby more.

The thoughts of her strange behavior stayed in your mind as the school day ended and you were busy putting things away at your locker.

You kind of hoped it wasn't what you thought it was.

You were never a bad person, never one to make someone upset, but if it came to that…

"Hey, Anon!" A voice called to you, you instantly recognized it.

Turning around, you waved your hand, "Hey Yang, Ruby."

Yang had called to you, a smug look on her face as one of her arms was placed on Ruby's back. You honestly couldn't tell if it was a friendly hand on her back, or a thinly disguised grip on her collar. Like she dragged the poor girl here.

"Ruby has something to ask you!" Yang exclaims with her smug certainty on her face, "Go on!" She says to the girl, "What do you have to lose?"

You furrow your brow, wondering exactly what it could be. "Something up, Ruby? You didn't steal my toothbrush again, did you?"

The dark haired girl smiles and shakes her head, "N-No, it's nothing like that!" She takes a deep breath, exhaling and looking to her sister once again for confirmation.

You see Yang give her a nod of encouragement, before Ruby finally spits it out, "Anon, would you go to the dance w-with me? Y-You know, as a date?"

You were afraid this would happen.

Ruby wasn't really your type, sure she was fun and kind, but you weren't sure you'd ever be able to keep up with someone like her. Besides, you just didn't see yourself with her.

Swallowing, you saw the hopeful look in Ruby's eyes as she clutched the skirt of her outfit, Yang was looking at you apprehensively as well.

You had to push forward and be brave.

"Ruby, I'm sorry… You're an amazing friend, but…" You trail off a bit as you see Ruby begin to tear up.

"A-Are you sure you won't…?"

Yang stepped in as well, putting a hand on her shoulder, "Can't you give her a chance? There's more to her than you think!" She was almost pleading, looking like someone who realized they'd made a huge miscalculation.

"Sorry… I just really don't see us like that, you know? You'll always be my dearest friend, Ruby…"

Ruby was fully crying now, "W-Why don't you…? I just-"

Running out of words, she buries her face in her sisters arm and begins to cry. It's a sound that pierces your heart, and your ears a little bit.

While Yang wasn't paying attention, you silently walk away, realizing you'd already done too much damage for one day, and it would be better not to hang around.

When you turned a corner, you stayed just out of sight long enough to keep listening.

"Why doesn't he want to date me?" Ruby could be heard, her voice broken by the pain of rejection. "D-Did I do something wrong? Am I just not pretty enough? Y-Yang, you said he'd go out with me…"

"I know, Ruby. I'm so sorry! It's not your fault… Sometimes things like that just happen." The blonde worriedly consoles her sister, "It's not your fault, I promise."

"It hurts so much, Yang!" Ruby cries out, even as she buries her face further into her sister's arm, it was still easy to hear.

You figured everyone in Beacon could hear her loud and clear.

Shaking your head mournfully, you turn and walk towards your dorm.

You figured it might be best to avoid Ruby for awhile…

It was for the best for her.

It was best for both of you.


End file.
